


The Secret of Cheryl Blossom

by Tinybookworm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Party, get together already, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybookworm/pseuds/Tinybookworm
Summary: When Kevin and Cheryl get pally at a party, he decides to investigate which of the boys is her secret crush.





	The Secret of Cheryl Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I love Cheryl Blossom with all my heart and I do not believe she is Josie's stalker those drawings are different!!!! got my eyes on the janitor still.
> 
> P.s I want more Toni Topaz

The party was as parties were: electric. Warm, low lighting surrounded the room as dark dance beats pulsated around the attendants. Drinks overflowed from red solo cups as Riverdale High students danced around the living room. Kevin scanned the room for the usual suspects amongst the crowd. Weaving through he saw Betty and Jughead loved up in the corner, Betty perched on the bookshelf holding her cup cautiously but laughing as Jughead shared some story from the armchair below. Kevin smiled and shook his head; those two at a party were about as odd as wearing a shorts in snow. He dodged spinners and saw Veronica and Archie around each other, as usual. He left them to it and made his way to the end of the room towards soft leather couches and decided to drink and people watch from afar.

“Keller,” a voice came from above him and Kevin was met with Cheryl Blossom laid on the armchair of the sofa with a drink half-empty in her hand and a bored expression on her face. She wore her signature red on her lips and a low cut top, complete with leather trousers and killer heels.

“You’re looking very black widow tonight,” Kevin replied. And she did, her eyes were dark and she was beautiful. Ginger hair glowed around her shoulders in the low light of the room and those curls could strangle him. Riverdale’s very own Medusa. 

Cheryl simply hummed in response and took another drink, falling over slightly. “Oops,” she said quietly and Kevin snorted. “I like to think we’re friendly,”

“We are,” Kevin confirmed. “Lab partners and you’re fun at parties,”

“Good,” Cheryl said. There was a brief pause and then: “do you think the Serpents will come tonight?”

Kevin hadn’t thought of it. Jughead was here, sure, but that didn’t equate to the entire gang here did it? “Do you?”

Cheryl finished her drink and took Kevin’s from his hands. “Yes. Won’t your boy-toy be joining us?” Cheryl met his eyes in pure curiosity and Kevin breathed in deeply.

“No. He, um, he had to- we not together anymore.”

Cheryl nodded and finished Kevin’s drink. “Come on, let’s get another. You’re about the only person I can stand here,”

—

The room was a haze now and he saw Cheryl dancing around him, flipping her hair back and forth, the snakes hissed as they flipped but her body was rhythmic. Kevin frowned, it wasn’t like her to come alone.

He leaned forward and shouted “are you not with anyone tonight?”

Cheryl’s eyes shot up to look at him, they were blurred and fogged over with the drink taking effect. Cheryl shook her head, “and you’re not my type either!”

Kevin rolled his eyes, “hilarious,” but Cheryl just looked confused. Kevin smirked and decided to milk this situation for all its worth, “What have you got planned for tonight then, there’s not a party without some Blossom drama. Any boys you fancy?” 

“No,” Cheryl started to dance again and Kevin frowned, 

“Seriously? No one?”

“They’re not here. Come on! Let’s get another drink,”

—

Cheryl lined up shots in the kitchen as Kevin quizzed her on the mysterious unavailable guy. Not Archie, Jughead or Chuck. Reggie was met with a swift no and light smack around the head. Kevin pictured Cheryl as an American Miss Havisham, decaying around Thornhill in her white dress worn solely to her brother’s funeral. Accompanied only by her iconic Spider brooch, Kevin longed for her as she sat cold and alone by the fireplace in his mind. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Cheryl shaking him and forcing vodka down his throat. He would find out Cheryl’s secret crush tonight if it killed him. 

Kevin was caught in some overtly sexual drinking game when Reggie burst into the kitchen, 

“Serpents are here!”

Kevin looked over at Cheryl. Her face hardly moved but he could detect a slight smile across her features, red lips twitching upwards. Otherwise, she was as neutral as ever. “How many?” She asked.

“Only three,” he said, the initial shock worn off. “The leader and two others from Southside High; a girl! With pink hair! But I don’t think they’re here for trouble so we’re gonna keep it that way,” Reggie looked pointedly at Kevin who threw his arms up in mock innocence. 

Cheryl nodded, “yes. I think that’s for the best. Let’s make them feel welcome!” She slurred and stumbled for Kevin’s hand, dragging him into the lounge to meet the new guests.

“Cheryl, I don’t-”

“Cha Cha!” Cheryl slurred in exclamation. The girl, ‘Cha Cha’, turned around and looked Cheryl up and down. Kevin protectively put his hand across Cheryl like some kind of Serpent seatbelt, ready for impact. The pink haired girl swayed across the room like the snake on her jacket and she was hypnotic. Cheryl obviously thought so too, the way her mouth opened slightly and eyes dropped lower- Kevin’s lightbulb dinged. “They’re not here” yet. They, no, she was now. Her pink hair caught the light which mirrored Cheryl’s and her skin glowed like a gas lamp and she was beautiful. She smiled, first at Cheryl, who was clinging onto Kevin’s arm as if her life depended on it, then at Kevin. She held out her hand,

“I’m also known as Toni. Toni Topaz,” she, Toni, said. Cheryl hissed comically from beside Kevin as she stumbled against his body for support. Toni laughed, “Ouch, and I was just about to compliment you on your flag waving skills,”

Kevin laughed as Cheryl soured. “Kevin Keller,” 

Toni nodded and looked back over to Cheryl, “had a lot to drink gorgeous?” 

Cheryl blushed and Kevin watched her transform from strong ice queen to melted puppy. “No,” she murmured. “Why are you here anyway?” 

A bite. Toni lifted her head higher. “Had to check on Jughead, and apparently I have to check on you too. Looks like someone can’t hold their alcohol,”

“Can too!” Cheryl announced and Kevin thought she was one step away from sticking her tongue out and mocking Toni. But the Serpent just laughed.

“Right, shall we get another then? I’m parched,”

—

The three of them sat on the sofa, the rest of the party nonexistent in everyone’s cloud of drunken euphoria. Cheryl sat in the middle of the Toni and Kevin, with her head lay on his arm in defeat. He glanced down to see Toni’s finger tracing soft patterns on Cheryl’s thigh, not in a seductive way, but in a caring and soothing way which he was surprised to see from a gang member famed for their toughness. He coughed and she stopped, looking up at him guiltily. He raised and eyebrow at her and none of them had said a word thus far. But the party continued and they were doing just fine- parties were made for ridiculous friendships. Cheryl whined and jigged her leg once, twice, three times until Toni started tracing again. 

Kevin watched the patterns she made with her fingers: first, a snake. Simple and singular. Then, a house, more complex this time; Toni added windows a chimney and even a letterbox and Cheryl seemed to radiate warmth as she watched lazily, yet more awake now. By the spelling out of ‘Riverdale,’ Cheryl had sat up and Kevin felt as though her was intruding their own, newly established personal language. He tried to translate anyway.

By ‘Southside,’ Cheryl was staring directly at Toni as if she didn’t care the Serpent was the sun. 

By ‘Cheryl’, Toni had her full attention.Toni stared back and Kevin saw Cheryl crawl into her, literally and not so much. Cheryl burrowed her head into Toni’s shouldering watched as Toni continued her spelling. Kevin looked upon them through the looking glass and saw a certain warm Cheryl had never known.

‘Kiss me?’ 

Cheryl looked up at Toni, her eyebrows furrowed as if she suddenly couldn’t understand. English was hard to translate in this mood, this moment, when Toni looked at her like that. But Toni leant forward and she understood. Kevin’s eyes widened as he watched them kiss and he turned away awkwardly. But he smirked nonetheless.

As he patted Cheryl on the leg as he left, he heard the redhead shift positions onto Toni’s lap. Friendly as they were he was still going to tease her about this Monday.


End file.
